1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable removable rack for an electronic device, and more particularly to a portable removable rack with an airflow blocking mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
There are many patents, concerning a hard disk removable rack, for example, a hard disk rack structure disclosed by Taiwan Patent No. 572323 mainly comprises a rack body, hard disk rack and upper cover, in which a rear side of the hard disk rack is disposed with a engaging groove for allowing a receptacle of a connector without a bus line to be engaged therewith, one flank side thereof is disposed with a indentation zone for allowing a hard disk to be taken out conveniently, a front side thereof is respectively disposed with a cooling speed increasing fan and a movable front cover engaged therewith through upper and lower hooks, in which a labor-saving buckling and pushing handle is disposed in front of the cover, a projected-downward bump for pressing down a hard disk is disposed at the center of the upper cover, front and rear sides of the upper cover are respectively disposed with a groove and a projecting mass used for respectively engaging with a bump and a groove of the hard disk rack, and the rack body installed outside the hard disk rack is disposed with a movable dustproof cover on a front lower side thereof so as to attain to effects of increasing efficiency and elevating the use value of the product.
Furthermore, a removable hard disk rack structure disclosed in Taiwan Patent No. 534439 comprises a parent rack and a subsidiary rack, upper and lower side faces of the parent rack are hollow, a front side thereof is provided with a shielding plate capable of swinging inward and a rear side thereof is locked to a circuit board with a terminal. Furthermore, a front side of the subsidiary rack is provided with a fan and a rear side thereof is provided with another circuit board, in which a front side of the circuit board is provided with a bus line terminal and a power connection, and a rear side thereof is provided with another terminal to allow the two terminals to be inserted into each other when the subsidiary rack is inserted in the parent rack and the bus line terminal together with the power connection to be used for an insertion use when the hard disk main body is positioned inside the subsidiary rack. Besides, one side of the hard disk main body is reserved with screw holes and one side of the subsidiary rack is correspondingly disposed with through holes so as to allow the hard disk main body to be fixed by utilizing bolts to pass through to do screw connections to fix the hard disk main body.
Currently, several computer housings are respectively disposed with a plurality of accepting groove for accepting removable hard disk racks so as to allow a plurality of hard disks to be assembled therein. A front end of a general hard disk rack is provided with a multiple number of vent holes for allowing air to flow from a front side of the computer housing into the hard disk rack to cool the hard disk. When a certain hard disk rack is not installed with a hard disk, and other hard disk racks are respectively installed with a hard disk rack, air flowing into the plurality of hard disk racks from the front side of the computer housing is larger in the hard disk rack installed without the hard disk rack because there are no hard disk to block it but smaller in the hard disk rack installed with the hard disk such that the hard disk cooling efficiency is greatly decreased.
The rack body or the parent rack of the hard disk rack disclosed in the patents mentioned above is disposed with the dustproof cover or the shielding plate; there is also an airflow blocking effect when the dustproof cover or the shielding plate is erected; but, when an empty hard disk is placed in the accepting groove, the dustproof cover or the shielding plate then overturns onto a lower side of the hard disk rack and there is no airflow blocking effect.